1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to three dimensional fabrics, and more particularly three dimensional fabrics having a continuous length in at least one dimension, and an apparatus for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of modern fibers, three-dimensional fabrics have become candidates for structural members. These fibers include various synthetic materials, as well as graphite, silicon, boron, ceramic, glass or other similar filaments which until recently have not been associated with fabrics. Typically, a three-dimensional lattice is made of the fibers. The lattice is then impregnated with a reinforcing material such as a resin or ceramic, matrix. In the case of metal matrix composites, (or by the use of pre-impregnated yarns) the matrix may be woven right in, and cured by heat, etc. (uv). After the assembly has cured and solidified it could be reduced to its final shape by machining or other similar well-known methods.
However most of the methods to produce such fabrics was tedious because they did not lend themselves to automation. Furthermore, many methods and devices were capable of producing only fabrics of finite shapes and dimensions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,915 and 3,904,464 illustrate the present state of the art.